Under My Umbrella
by Hikari Kaitou
Summary: It's cold and rainy out and they've only got one umbrella between the two of them. Denmark persuades Norway to share with him. Norway ends up regretting agreeing to do so less than he expected. DenmarkxNorway


**A/N:** Kink meme deanon. The prompt was "Denmark/Norway, sharing an umbrella." Enjoy!

* * *

"Wooow, it's really comin' down out there, huh?"

Norway flinched ever so slightly at the unexpected closeness of a certain obnoxiously familiar voice. He tore his gaze away from the downpour going on outside and turned to glare at the source of that intrusive voice which was hovering next to his shoulder.

"Don't sneak up on people and suddenly start talking in their ears, stupid Brother," he scolded half-heartedly.

Denmark grinned widely. "Sorry, did I scare ya?"

Norway clicked his tongue disdainfully at the suggestion, not bothering to dignify that question with a verbal response. He ought to have expected that Denmark wouldn't just let him leave the Nordic meeting that had just finished without hassling him first. You would have been disappointed if he had, said a sly little voice in the back of his head. He scowled to himself, annoyed by the truth of that fact.

"It was so nice out when the meeting started," Denmark sighed regretfully. "I was thinkin' I might take the scenic route back to the hotel, but guess that's out now."

"Hope you brought your umbrella," Norway said, removing his own compact light blue one from his briefcase, "else even the short way back's gonna suck."

"Nah, I totally didn't even think of it," Denmark replied, still grinning as brightly as ever. "But that's ok, 'cause my best buddy Norge don't mind sharin', right?"

"Don't count on it," Norway said frostily. He popped his umbrella open unhurriedly.

"Aw, c'mon Norge!" Denmark begged. "You wouldn't let me walk back in the cold and wet, wouldja?! I'll get sick!"

"Not my problem," Norway said. "Should've thought about that before you forgot your umbrella."

"Don't be like that," Denmark said cajolingly. "C'mon, I'll buy ya a coffee on the way."

Norway twirled his umbrella absentmindedly, pretending he hadn't already made up his mind. Denmark was insufferable enough when Norway made him spend a while "convincing him" to let him have his way. He didn't want to see how over-the-top embarrassing his reaction would be if he gave in so quickly. Norway couldn't help wondering how far their relationship would have progressed by now if Denmark didn't blow every act of kindness completely out of proportion and embarrass him out of performing the next for a long time afterward.

"Ready t' go home, Fin?" said a deep, quiet voice.

Norway and Denmark's eyes flicked over to the other set of doors. Sweden and Finland were emerging, Finland leafing through some documents before slipping them into his folder. He looked up at Sweden with a smile.

"I think so," he replied.

Sweden popped open an oversized blue and yellow umbrella, holding it over their heads as they stepped out into the rain. Finland linked arms with him shyly, and Sweden leaned over to touch a kiss to the top of his head.

"What would you think about stopping to pick up dinner from somewhere on the way?" they could hear Finland suggesting as he and Sweden began to head home.

A strange silence lingered between Norway and Denmark as they watched their fellow Nordics' openly affectionate conduct.

"Aw man… those guys're so lucky, havin' that kinda relationship," Denmark sighed jealously. He gave Norway a sidelong glance. Norway's cheeks flushed in spite of himself.

"I'm leaving now," he said stiffly. "If you happen to come under my umbrella along the way, I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

"Thanks, Norge~!" Denmark cried happily, immediately sidling up to him. "You're the cutest, sweetest, bestest buddy a guy could ever ask for!"

Norway gritted his teeth as he stepped out into the downpour with Denmark, trying not to dwell on that flood of complements lest he turn as red as the other nation's flag. It wasn't working; he could feel the heat rising in his face. He kept his head bowed in order to hide it.

"Hmm… this umbrella's kinda small," Denmark pointed out as they crossed the street. "My left side is gettin' totally soaked."

"If you're gonna complain about it, then go away and find your own," Norway said peevishly. "I'm getting half wet too."

Denmark puffed out his cheeks, pouting. Then he snapped his fingers as what he clearly thought was a good idea occurred to him.

"I got the perfect solution!" he chirped.

Before Norway could react, Denmark came around behind him, wrapping his body in a great big bear hug.

"If we stand like this, we take up less room under the umbrella!" he exclaimed, clearly expecting praise for his brilliance.

Norway's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "And just how do you propose we get back to the hotel like this? I can't move with you hanging on me, idiot Brother."

A look of dawning comprehension came over Denmark's face, his previous glee dying away. "Oh, yeah…"

The two of them stood still like this for a moment. Norway told himself that he was letting this situation stretch on for too long, that he needed to demand that Denmark get off of him now or his lack of actual irritation over it would become obvious. It was Denmark who ended up breaking the silence though, before Norway could force himself to say anything.

"This is kinda nice, though, don'tcha think?" he asked, his voice unusually soft. "Bein' out here together under this one little umbrella, the rain pourin' down around us, everyone else inside… It feels so..."

He trailed off, searching for the right word to describe it. _Intimate_, Norway thought, finishing Denmark's sentence for him silently in his head.

"I dunno, it just feels amazing," Denmark finished, and Norway could hear the smile in his voice.

Norway knew he needed to say something snarky to break up this moment; a wave of warm and fuzzy feelings was rising up inside of him that he couldn't let out because Denmark would probably laugh, or cry, or both, and it would just be humiliating, even if it were only the two of them present to witness it. But all thoughts, snarky or otherwise, were suddenly wiped from Norway's head when Denmark nuzzled his nose affectionately into his hair, his lips brushing his scalp.

"When I've gotcha nice and close like this, Norge, I just can't help wantin' to kiss ya," he murmured, his warm breath tickling Norway's ear.

A shiver raced down Norway's spine, and not an altogether unpleasant one at that. Norway wasn't sure whether Denmark had felt it, but he could imagine the large, silly grin spreading across the other man's face as Denmark nuzzled him again, touching his lips softly to the skin behind his ear this time.

"Love ya," he breathed.

The combination of that confession, Denmark's warmth and closeness, and the fact that there really was no one else around to witness it made something inside Norway snap. Before he was fully aware of what he was doing, he had dropped the umbrella, shoved Denmark up against the wall of the nearby library, and began to kiss his lips hungrily. Denmark's muffled squawk of surprise quickly turned into a contented hum. He tangled his fingers into Norway's dampening silvery-blond hair, reciprocating the kiss just as eagerly.

Every inch of Norway was numb with cold and shock and an unexpected amount of delight coursing through him, only his lips felt as though they were on fire. Denmark's large, confident hands that Norway had always secretly had a thing held him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered, and Norway redoubled the effort that he was pouring into the kiss.

When they separated, both of them were shivering, their breath misting in front of them, their clothes so wet that they clung to their frames. Norway leaned against Denmark's chest, hiding his face in it. He had glimpsed the dewy-eyed joyously smitten smile that had been on Denmark's face, and he couldn't bring himself to look directly at it; it was just too embarrassing, even if it was breathtakingly gorgeous. Denmark laughed softly as he hugged Norway and kissed the top of his head.

"Wow, my head is still spinnin'," he sighed happily. "That was a hell of a kiss, Norge! I definitely didn't predict that happening when I got up this mornin'! If I had, I woulda made sure to rinse with mouthwash first!"

"Annoying Brother. You're ruining the moment," Norway mumbled. He'd meant for it to sound quite irritated when he said it, but in reality it came out sounding just as embarrassingly enchanted as he felt.

"Ha ha, sorry," Denmark laughed, kissing the top of his head again.

A moment of silence passed between them, and not an unpleasant one, aside from the chill that they were both becoming increasingly aware of as they came down off their kiss-induced high.

"So, uh… you still want that coffee, Norge?" Denmark asked eventually.

Norway sniffled and shivered. To be quite honest, he just wanted to get back to the hotel, take a hot shower and crawl under the covers (and if Denmark happened to be under those covers also, waiting to cuddle with him, well, he would only complain a little bit). A gust of frigid wind blew past them. Norway shivered violently and sneezed.

"Yeah, I was kinda thinkin' I'd rather get room service, too," Denmark agreed, correctly interpreting Norway's reaction. "Let's head back, ok?"

Without waiting for Norway's response, Denmark tugged him along to go get their umbrella which had rolled a couple of feet when the wind had blown. He tugged Norway close and held it over both their heads, kissing the top of his head again happily as he began to lead them towards the hotel.

"You know Norge, skin on skin contact is a really awesome way to warm up," he said cheekily as Norway shivered again.

Norway gave him a half-hearted swat. "Annoying."

But if he were honest with himself, he was still in a bit of a daze from that kiss. To be even more honest, he was already wondering when he could instigate the next one without seeming like a sap. To be completely and totally honest, even when he woke up the next morning with a runny nose and scratchy throat, he didn't regret anything, especially when Denmark rolled over in the bed beside him and pulled him close in his nice, warm embrace.


End file.
